


Obsessed With You

by Joviz



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, DNF, Fluff, Happy Ending, King GeorgeNotFound, King!George, M/M, Minor Angst, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Possessive Dream, Servant Dream, Strangers to Lovers, bratty george, dominant George, dreamnotfound, jealous dream, royal au, royal!AU, servant!dream, submissive dream, tsundere george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joviz/pseuds/Joviz
Summary: Dream had always had the eye for Lebio's King, George. He had been his Royal Advisor for years now, but he still cannot pin his feelings exactly for George, or whenever he tries to confess how he's truly feeling, he always debates on how he would do such a thing. Of course, he tries to shove his feelings aside, but whenever Dream sees someone a bit too close to George other than himself, he can't help but get the urge to do something about it.When the day comes for Queens from other kingdoms to visit for a chance to become George's spouse, something seems off from the beginning. Will Dream's intuition be correct? Or will his judgment be clouded by jealousy and possession?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	1. (𝗢𝗻𝗲) The Special Day

-

Bright warm light flooded the room and danced over the King's closed eyes as a figure on the other side of the room swept the curtains away with one swift gesture, before reaching down, flipping a latch, and opening the window, the smell of fresh dew and the scent of the forest pouring into the room, the sun rising beyond the clouds, just barely peeking through and bringing natural sunlight to the room.

"King George, It's time to wake up!" A deep, but cheerful voice sounded from the same side of the room.

A low moan sounded from the bed followed by the sound of sheets being rustled as the King rolled over to his side, clearly disturbed by the light interrupting his sleep. He pulled the covers over his head and curled up into a ball, then went still again. The figure chuckled and walked on over to the bed where the King lay, and gently tugged at the sheets which held the tired ruler hidden away, before pulling them fully down.

It might've been annoying to anyone else to get such a stubborn person out of bed. But not to Clay. Never to Clay.

This never got old to him.

The King lay there snoring lightly, his robe, having fallen to his shoulders revealed his soft pink skin, engulfed in the warm light that spread throughout the room left Clay breathless. His eyes looked at the sleeping King with awe, tugging a smile at the edge of his pale lips. 

Dream felt warmness spreading throughout his body and his hands started to tremble, reaching out a hand to touch the King's face, wanting to stay for even a minute, enjoying the sight that was exclusive to only himself. Only he could have it. Only he wanted it. If anyone else wanted it, he would curse them by any means necessary. No one else understood his feeling towards the King at this moment, and no one needed to. That was all. As Dream's hand approached his face, the King's eyes flew open and stared at Dream through exhausted, amused eyes, biting back a laugh. 

His whole body froze as the ruler cackled, sitting up slowly, before kicking the sheets out of the way, clumsily adjusting his robe so it covered his shoulders as he walked away from his bed, heading to go change. 

"You thought I was asleep, huh?" George spoke with a taunting tone, cocking his head toward Dream, who was still standing by the bed, his eyes widened, clearly not processing what just happened.

Dream shook his hand and grumbled, following him. 

-

The hall was bustling with life as it usually was, but today, maybe more so than ever. Today was a special day. Ladies from all over the kingdoms would be visiting George's Kingdom for a chance of being noticed and considered as a future spouse. Preparations would need to be finalized, and the King had a lot of women and young ladies to be prepared for. His every move would be watched and calculated today, so he would need to be careful and put grace and meaning into everything he does.

Careful being the keyword.

Ambushes were not most uncommon around his kingdom, striking in random places before the Royal Guard could predict where the next to invade would be. The increase in them in the days leading up to this special day couldn't be such a coincidence. Especially when this was the first time George had been representing the kingdom for the first time in a century, bringing back a timeless event. Dream had to be on his toes, and he was aware of that, not straying more than two feet to the side of George, his eyes locked on every moving object, and his eyes frantically searching around at every sound.

The King had already sensed how tense his advisor was, and he just chuckled, before reaching up and smacking him on the back of his neck, Dream jumping with surprise and quickly reaching into his holster to grab his sword, before realizing what had happened.

This made George burst out into laughter, some stress relieved off of his shoulders and made Dream's ear go red with more embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly before they turned into the hall, and a group of journalists came up to George, questions being thrown at him.

He could already tell this was going to be a long day.


	2. (𝗧𝘄𝗼) The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event was already going according to plan. Unexpectedly, the ambush attacks had seemed to cease once the event had officially taken place.
> 
> This throws all of Lebio's accusations out of place though. What will they do about the situation?

-

After the final hay bale was thrown into place at the top of the stable's holdings, Dream dropped back down with a heavy groan, stretching his arms up into the air before heaving over, laying his head against its sturdy wall. 

"I became an Advisor so I could aid the King," The grumpy male started. "Not to be assigned as a temporary stable boy..." He trailed off, looking around for his partner, before getting trampled on by his accomplice, who fell on top of him from the space near the roof where they were placing the hay bales.

They both fell to the ground with a grunt, and after a few seconds of silence, they both giggled amongst themselves.

"Sap, get off me, you smell like a pig!" Clay snorted before rolling onto his back and tickling Sapnap, urging him to get off. Howling in laughter, Sapnap quickly rolled off of Clay, and clumsily stood up with a giant smile on his face. 

"That makes two of us then, you should see your face, Mr. So-Called-Royal-Advisor." He claimed before going to lower the ladder back down.

He only rolled his eyes in response, and got up, going to the entrance of the stable for a breath of fresh air.

The other servants who were supposed to aid in cleaning the Stable got assigned to decoration duties in the main dining hall of the castle. After a meeting with the director, they had deduced that since the Knights practically had nothing to do, they should help with the Stable instead. After shifted glances and quiet laughter, Dream and Sapnap had volunteered to monitor the barn. It wasn't as bad as they had thought, at least, after a few hours it wasn't. 

They had been close friends ever since Sapnap had become a Novice Knight, about four years ago. They grew up together within the castle walls and had roomed together in the Servant Quarters, so it wasn't hard to see the chemistry between the two boys. With Sapnap's endless jokes about how ridiculous the chores were and Dream's wheezing that filled the whole barn was enough for the time to fly by as they did the list of chores, they were given.

A crash sounded from within the Stable, followed by gasps and that was enough to snap Dream out of his thoughts. He quickly spun around with a curious look on his face only to see Sapnap on the floor with the ladder on top of him, surrounded by children. He speedily walked over to the 'crash scene' and stared down at his friend. A smile crept onto his face, biting back the urge to laugh.

Sapnap frowned.

Shaking his head, he looked at the children instead. "What happened?" Clay asked the tiny children standing around him. They all stared up at the taller male for a few seconds before looking at each other.

"Mister... funny knight guard... guy wants you, Mister Dream, to the castle's entrance.. immediately."

(Dream automatically assumed they were referring to Sir Alex since he seemed to be one of the children's favorites for some reason. Maybe it's because of how loud he was all the time, or the childish persona he would put on around them.) 

"We came to tell you, but then tall man fell! I think we scared him!" Another exclaimed loudly, which cause the children to all collectively laugh. Dream offered a hand and helped up Sapnap, who was holding his stomach, clearly spooked by the children coming all of the sudden.

"Alright, alright, yeah yeah- we get it." Sapnap dismissively waved his freehand in the air before side-eyeing Dream, as if to tell him to go. He got the cue and just smiled back at Sapnap, before waving goodbye and running off towards the castle entrance.

-

By the time he made it to the entrance, he saw Alex already there tapping his foot impatiently, clearing attempting to mask his anxiety but failing miserably. He was welcoming in the ladies who had arrived in their carriages. All of them had beautifully sewn dresses in all different kids of eye-catching shades, their hair neatly pinned in place in all sorts of jaw-dropping hairstyles. They had vibrant colors accompanying the colors of their gowns, and some had a few servants holding up the back of their gowns to prevent any damage.

Dream approached Alex as he was helping out a hooded maiden find directions to the main hall. Once he got within earshot, she looked at Clay before bowing and thanking Alex multiple times, quickly scurrying away.

Clay's stomach dropped, and he paused. His eyes trailed her for as long as he could before she seemed to disappear into the shadows.

He collected himself mentally before continuing to Alex.

"Ah, Dream, there you are!" Alex called out to him before speed-walking his way over to Dream.

"Hey, Alex. Whatcha' need?" 

He looked around before responding as if someone was watching (probably paranoid, but Dream didn't comment on it) and pulled Clay closer.

"There's sorta- a situation. If you wanna call it that-" He began, earning an intrigued reaction from Clay, who immediately stood up straighter upon hearing this information.

"The ambush attacks have seized. We pinned the Magnolia Kingdom for weeks on end, and we even took the precaution as to not invite them to this event, as you already know. Their Queen has made a statement that she does not need a spouse, and she will not be sending anyone to Lebio-" He took a deep breath, information pouring out of his mouth, and exhaled, "However, if the ambush attacks have stopped, and Magnolia is the one ambushing us, why would they stop during this event, and not attack from the inside?"

"This could be the perfect opportunity for Magnolia to finally get us. Even after we didn't invite them to the event..." Alex stopped talking, and his eyes wandered the cobblestone ground as if he got lost in his thoughts, confusion clouding his face and creasing in his brows.

Dream sighed and shook his head, tapping his friend to get his attention.

Alex looked up at Dream with desperation.

Dream nodded.

"What do you need me to do?"

  
"I don't know... I was hoping you would know better than anyone. You're the Royal Advisor, after all, Clay. The King picked you for a reason."

  
Dream bit the inside of his cheek at the mention of the King, not forgetting how grateful he was for the position. He was very fond of King George and stated his position with pride. He felt warmness bubbling at the bottom of his stomach, and a sense of protectiveness wash over him. With newfound confidence inside of him, he swung a hand over his heart and dipping his head respectfully.

"I shall see to the situation. Do not worry. Alex, for now, I need you to call all front-line Knights to a meeting in ten minutes." He spoke solemnly before lifting his gaze to see Alex nodding in response with a small smile.

"Yes, Sir!" He quickly chirped before running quickly away to do his task, disappearing amidst the chaos in the crowd.

Dream looked up and pressed his lips together in a line.

They'd have to figure this out before gossip arose. 

  
And it would have to be fast.

Dream started towards the castle.

He wasn't doing this for the safety of the kingdom. They could all die and he wouldn't give one shit.

He was doing this for the safety of George. If one person laid one finger on him...

He clenched his teeth and bitterness filled his once prideful expression.

They would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Obsessed With You! I appreciate you so much. I will be trying to post more frequently, but it might take some time due to my exams that are coming up. 
> 
> Again, I appreciate the support! Have a lovely day!


	3. (𝗧𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲) Meeting of Lebio's Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream hosts a meeting with the Knights of Lebio, but what will they plan to do about the current situation? Would it be better to spectate from a distance? Or to deal with matters up close and personal?

-

Dream approached the Knight Quarter's door with a grim look on his face. He wishes he could be helping the King. He doesn't know what way exactly, but he just wanted to be by his side. He was anxious. He was stressed. He needed to be near George. But for now, the Knights needed him. The Kingdom's safety needed him, for all he cared anyways.

He readjusted his black gloves and nodded to both of the servants waiting on either side of the doors, to which they bowed and opened the wide wooden doors to the Quarters.

Once he entered, silence overcame the whole room, once bustling with joyous laughter and howls of happiness.

All of the Knights bowed at his arrival, to which he waved them off respectfully. He approached the stone table in the middle of the dimly lit room, which had a detailed model of the castle covering the whole tabletop.

They all surrounded it and waited intently.

Dream stared down at the small kingdom model, focused.

"A detailed report about the ambushes, please. We will decide what to do from there on." He spoke quickly, and as a reply, a blonde-haired mentor stepped forth from the corner of the room, nearing the table.

"The ambushes have started since of two weeks ago," He began thus, "In the southern quadrant of the Kingdom, one where we know our merchants and farmers have been keeping place. Followed by the next attack, nearby the western wall of the castle itself. Those are the only two places that have been attacked..."

Dream had looked up and recognized the man immediately. Philza. He had been a mentor of the Knights of Lebio for years, and his loyalty proved in his battle scars that covered his arms and one across his face. Truly a man of honor. If you ever needed someone to trust, it'd be him.

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouse, he nodded slowly.

"Any other attacks?" He questioned, tapping his finger on the table.

"None other than that, Sir. Those two areas have seemed to be the most attacked. As to the whereabouts of these attackers, we have monitored the area in secret and we can confirm none of the inhabitants of this Kingdom are apart of the problem. They are outside forces. We are still unsure as to if Magnolia is behind this, but have collected evidence. Perhaps that could lead us to one of the culprits." Philza finished finally, before stretching out an open hand to Dream.

Clay curiously leaned himself up more, grabbing the item in his hand.

It was a ripped piece of black fabric.

He inhaled sharply, merely confused by this, but swallowed down any questions. He pocketed the fabric and nodded.

"Thank you, Mentor Philza... I would like to ask for your assistance and guidance now." Dream meekly requested, knowing well that Philza had far more experience with ambushes such as these in the past.

Philza gave a warm chuckle as a response, which caused Dream's shoulders to sink in relief. 

Leaning over the table, Phil grabbed green and blue ribbon, the two representing colors of the Kingdom, Lebio.

The Mentor took the blue ribbon and began setting it all around the Castle's borders, and took the green ribbon, cutting it in half, putting it on the Southern Quadrant of the Kingdom, and the Western Wall of the Castle before looking around at the crowd of Knights.

"Dividing and conquering is the best way to handle this situation. We need to split you all into groups of three."

Phil paused, his mind wandering, before continuing. "Group one shall be assigned to patrol the outer-parts of the Castle's walls and half of that group will be assigned to patrol the borders of Lebio. You all will be given a blue ribbon to attach to your shields. You shall be the blue group."

He paused again before inspecting the crowd of Knights. "Sir Tubbo will keep watch over the border's Knights, while Sir Eret monitors near the walls."

  
Groans of protest echoed through the Knight's Quarters. Tubbo laughed lightly, before protesting a few words back. "Oh come on, it won't be so bad, guys! I'll be easy on you all, I promise!" He jokingly replied to the Knights in the crowd, before they all howled with laughter for a moment.

Once it silenced, the Mentor continued.

"Group two will patrol the Southern Quadrant of the Kingdom. I shall have Sir Wilbur monitor all of you and report back to me if there is any mischief among you." Tiny bits of laughter (mostly from Tommy, a Novice Knight, which was followed by others) sounded out of the crowded room, which made Philza shake his head with a smile. "You all will be given a green ribbon to attach to your chest-plates. You'll be the green group."

Tommy gave a loud screech of victory, for who knows why and began clapping. Others joined in the chorus.

"And last but not least," Philza began, but the chorus didn't stop.

"Last but not least-- guys-" He tried again, but he was drowned out.

"Guys shut the fuck up!" Sapnap yelled sarcastically from the middle of the room, his voice booming loudly, before another Mentor, Bad, screamed at him.

"Language!" He warned. The room silenced after that again, but smiles were glued onto half of their faces.

Dream facepalmed, rubbing the temple of his forehead irritably, earning a gentle slap on the back from Alex.

Philza cleared his throat, clearly entertained by the Knights.

"As I was saying, last but not least," He paused and looked around, half-expecting them to get rowdy, but it never came. They all stared at him expectingly, "Group three will be put patrol by the Western side of the castle. Sir Alex will be watching for your behavior. You shall receive a green ribbon to put wrapped around your sword's handle. You will be the second division of the green group."

Silence filled the room again. They all looked at each other.

Dream lifted his head from his hands with a sigh, before standing tall.

"Is that understood, everyone?" Clay's voice almost trembled, but he held his head high.

...Silence.

Philza moved over to Clay's side.

"Sir Dream asked a question, I believe he has a right to be responded to-" Phil encouraged before the Knights began yelling.

"YES, SIR DREAM!" Sapnap shouted, saluting.

"UNDERSTOOD SIR!" Another joined, saluting, followed by others.

"YES MA'AM!" Tommy shouted the loudest, followed by an odd hush.

Dream stared at Tommy before he began wheezing with laughter, followed by all the Knights in the room.

And with that, they assigned each Knight a color and a group, ending the meeting.

-


End file.
